LOST LOVE
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Sam sees her sitting on a park bench reading a book and knows he has to meet her, hot pink hat and all. But what is the secret she is hiding from him? Dean will need to give his brother all the support he can.


**A/N: This is a short story of love and loss. It was a hard story to write, but was one that had to written. I wanted to get across the emotions and feelings of each character so I hope I have done that. Thank you for taking the time to read. NC**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Not mine and this is my own creation.**

* * *

The spring day was clear and a slight breeze blew through the trees as Sam walked out of the library and rubbed his tired eyes. He hated it when his research required him physically searching through back issues of newspapers. A lot of small towns didn't have the resources to put everything on microfiche or computer, so that left doing it the hard way. He looked around at his surroundings and decided to walk back to the motel via the park he saw on the way over. It was too beautiful a day to be inside and he needed to clear his mind.

The first thing that he noticed about her was the dazzling hot pink hat she had on. There was a rainbow that wrapped around one side displaying its bright colors and something that he couldn't make out on the other side but his first guess would be a unicorn. He couldn't see her face since she was looking down reading a book. She looked to be around his age. He watched her tuck back the sprigs of blonde hair that blew out from under her hat. She seemed to sense his eyes on her and turned her head slightly to look his way. Sam could feel his cheeks heat as he quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. A hint of a smile crossed her lips as she went back to reading. There was something about her that drew him to her like a magnet pulling him her way.

"Hi, mind if I sit?" Sam asked cautiously, not sure if she wanted company or not.

"Free country, I don't own the bench." she said in a soft, gentle voice, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes that had a haunting hint of something he couldn't identify.

Sam sat down on the bench and looked out across the park at all the people using it. There were families, couples, and individuals, sitting, strolling, jogging, picnicking or just enjoying the nice weather. He glanced at the book she was reading trying to see the title, but not being to obvious about it.

"Stone Cold." she said without looking at him.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked not sure she was speaking to him.

"The name of my book, Stone Cold." she repeated. "Its one of his Camel Club books."

"Oh ok, is it any good?" he asked not really knowing what that was.

"One of my favorite authors. I actually met him one time, very nice person." she told him slipping a marker in her book and holding it out for him to look at.

Sam accepted the book and turned to the inside jacket page and read the summary of the book. It did seem like it might be an interesting book, but when did he have time to read a book for fun.

"Sounds good." he replied handing it back to her. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Sophie, nice to meet you Sam."

"You come here often?"

"Every day I can." she said looking away to watch the people in the park.

Sam felt there was an underlying meaning to that but didn't know what it could be. There was an alluring mystery about her that intrigued him and he wanted to know her better. He knew they were going to be in this town for a while longer since the hunt wasn't over; if it was a hunt.

"You live around here?" he asked trying to keep the conservation light and going.

"Yes a few blocks away actually. My parents used to bring me here to this park to play when I was little. Mom'd pack a picnic sometimes and Dad would spread out a blanket for us under that tree." she pointed to a huge oak tree sitting farther back into the park. "It brings back some fond memories. I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new to the area?"

"My brother and I are stopping over for a while. I was doing some research at the library." he answered, trying to be as vague as he could. She didn't need to know about what they did or why they were here.

"That's nice. Guess I should get going, nice to meet you Sam." Sophie said giving him a warm smile as she got up steadying herself before stepping from the bench.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked starting to reach a hand out to help her when she wobbled. He finally saw the other side of her hat as she straightened up and he was right it was a white unicorn. Rainbows and unicorns, maybe there was some kind of magic around her he thought.

"Yes, leg went to sleep." she said too quickly before strolling down the street. She glanced back at him as she turned the corner disappearing.

Sam watched her leave wondering why she lied to him. If it was one thing he was good at was reading people and he had no doubt in his mind she wasn't telling him the truth. He sat there for a few more minutes watching her disappear around the corner before getting up and heading for the motel. He hoped Dean had uncovered something that would point them in the right direction. He wasn't finding much at the library on any previous deaths that matched the MO of the current victims.

 **spn**

"Hey Sam? You with me?" Dean asked his brother when he didn't answer his question. He noticed he had been quiet and spaced out since coming back from the library.

"Sorry, what?" Sam asked blinking a couple of times and looking at his brother.

"Did you find anything at the library?"

"No, but I only got through part of the papers. It takes longer since I have to actually look at the papers." Sam sighed as he shuffled his notes around again. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not much got a few more people to interview tomorrow."

"I'll head back to the library and finish with the newspapers." he told Dean thinking maybe he'd see Sophie again. He couldn't get her out of his mind as he pictured her sitting on the bench with her hot pink hat on smiling up at him.

Dean studied his brother as Sam zoned out again. Something was up with him but he didn't know what. He could read his little brother like a book and knew when he was off or something was bothering him. Dean decided to keep a close eye on him over the next couple of days and if he didn't snap out of it, he'd confront him and see what was going on.

 **spn**

Sam hurried from the library and headed for the park and the bench he hoped she would be sitting at. As he drew closer, he could see the bright hat and it drew him in like a beacon to her.

"Hey again." he said sitting down beside her without asking. He sat his pack beside him and pulled two waters from it.

"Hi Sam." she said looking up from her book.

He saw a slightly pinched look around her eyes for a moment before she quickly hid it.

"I was hoping I'd catch you here again."

"Still doing your research?"

"Yes, its for a job we're doing." he said. "I thought you might be thirsty." he said offering her one of the bottles of water he was carrying.

"Thank you, that was sweet." she said accepting the water. She opened the bottle and took a small sip.

Sam opened his bottle and downed a big swallow to wet his dry throat as he thought of something to say.

"How's the book?"

"Really good, Baldacci knows how to keep your interest and make you think. It's like ok so this is the bad guy and suddenly he throws in this new subplot and has you thinking no way it can be them now."

"I'll have to check him out. Sounds like he's a good writer."

"He is, I found him a couple of years ago and I've read all that he's wrote."

"What else do you like to do besides read?" he asked trying to learn more about her.

"Well, let's see..." she said thinking about her response. "I love being outside, I like to watch old movies and you might think its dumb, but I like horror flicks, but not the blood and guts ones. The ones about hauntings and ghost and such. I loved Poltergeist and The Conjuring, oh and The Shining. That one was really cool, King's a good author too." she rattled on.

Sam watched her expression as she got excited and how she bounced slightly as she talked. He let his arm rest on the back of the bench but not close enough to warrant it being too personal. She talked about seeing some movie and getting scared that night. Her laugh was like the tinkling of small bells as she laughed at herself. He was finding her to be intelligent, funny, outgoing, but there was something just on the outskirts that threw a shadow over her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"So where are you from Sam?" she asked him catching him off guard.

"Well, I was born in Lawrence, Kansas but we moved around a lot when I was a kid. Our Dad's job had us going all over the country."

"Sounds exciting. I've not traveled much myself."

"You're still young, I'm sure you'll be exploring the country in the future."

"Guess I better get home." Sophie said as sadness crept into her voice. "It was nice talking to you Sam."

"Let me walk you home." he suggested getting up and holding out his hand to help her up. He caught the change of tone in her voice when he mentioned the future and wondered what she would be upset about.

"That's ok; you've probably got things to do. It's not that far." she told him walking slowly away before he could object.

Sam watched her walk away and frowned wondering if he had said something wrong. After stowing his water back in his pack, he headed in the same direction Sophie had taken. He was careful not to be seen as he kept her in sight. After walking three blocks, she turned up a driveway and disappeared. Sam sped up and checked the house out that she had gone in to. It was a simple two story brick house with a small front porch and an attached two car garage. The lot was good size and it looked like it had a nice back yard enclosed by a six foot wooden fence. The place was well maintained with flowers blooming in the beds and in the planters on the porch. He saw several bird feeders set back at the side of the house and figured they were where someone could watch them, maybe a bedroom or something. He didn't see anything that set off any alarms and wondered what she was hiding. Not wanting to be seen lurking, he turned back toward the way he came and headed back to the motel mulling over this girl in his mind and what it was about her that drew him to her. He was like a moth to a flame, he couldn't stay away. Each time he saw her pulled him closer to her.

 **spn**

Sam found a used book store and searched it until he found a copy of the book Sophie was reading. He had been stopping to chat with her every day for the past week but one when she wasn't there. Sam's spirit sank as he waited for an hour knowing she wasn't coming that day. They had talked about growing up and he had learned her father had died almost four years ago and she lived with her mother now. He told her about some of the places they had stayed at, leaving out anything to do with monsters and hunting. She asked him about Dean and he gave her a description of him. He really hoped they could meet, he wanted them to. He decided to get the book to read so they could talk about it. Even if she hadn't traveled, she knew quiet a bit of information about the country from her readings and the internet.

Sam didn't believe in love at first sigh, but he might change his mind about that. The more he was with her; the more he wanted to be with her. He loved to hear her laugh and the way her eyes twinkled when she talked about something she enjoyed. He still couldn't get past that feeling there was something she wasn't telling him. He had not asked her out or anything yet, but he wanted to. They would sit on their bench and talk until she said she had to go and he would watch her walk down the street away from him. His heart felt empty each time she left, leaving him wanting more. It was like they clicked on so many levels.

 **spn**

The shower was running when Dean let himself into the motel room. He saw his brother's pack on the table and headed for it after a glance at the bathroom door. There was something going on with his brother and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He opened the pack but didn't see anything unusual. There were notebooks, bottle of water, power bar and container of holy water. He quickly closed it and sat down at the table when noises from the bathroom alerted him that his brother was coming out.

"Hey." he said as Sam stepped from the bathroom towel drying his hair.

"Hey, you just get back?"

"Yeah, didn't find out anything we didn't already know. You?"

"I couldn't find anything in the old newspapers. So what now?" he asked sitting down on his bed.

"I say we go grab some dinner and go back over the reports we have, see if we missed anything." Dean suggested heading for the bathroom.

"Let me finish getting dressed." Sam replied picking up his tee shirt and slipping it over his head. He reached for clean socks and boots as he wondered if Dean would decide they should move on since they weren't finding anything here. He bit his lower lip trying to figure out a way to convince him to stay if he suggested it. He couldn't leave yet, he wanted to see Sophie again. He was going to ask her out the next time he saw her. She intrigued him and he wanted to know her better. All he could think about was seeing her again.

"You ready?" Dean asked him when he saw he was staring at his boot as if in a trance.

Sam cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah, just a sec." he said shoving his foot into his boot and looking around for his jacket.

"That steakhouse ok?"

"Yes, its good." he replied following Dean out of the room.

 **spn**

"What ya reading?" Dean asked when he saw Sam propped up in his bed reading something that didn't look like research material.

"Just a book." Sam mumbled as he turned the page.

"You know, we've been here nearly two weeks and nothing new has happened. I'm thinking this is probably not our kind of thing. The cops think it was a transient passing through and I'm starting to agree with them. We might as well head out."

Sam jerked his head toward Dean a look of panic on his face. He couldn't leave, not yet, he needed to ask Sophie out. He wanted some more time with her.

"Why don't we give it a couple more days at least just to be sure." he suggested hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

Dean looked over at him for a moment as he caught the timber of his voice. Oh yeah, his brother was hiding something from him, no doubt about it. He was going to have to do some snooping and see what was going on with him.

"Why not, the room's paid for 'til the end of the week." he shrugged plopping on his bed and turning on the television. He began to channel surf but didn't miss the look of relief on his brother's face.

 **spn**

"I'm gonna walk down to a used bookstore I saw the other day." Sam told Dean trying to ditch his brother once again. He was running out of excuses and time. He had made up his mind to ask Sophie out today.

"Wanna take the Impala?" he asked looking up at his brother.

"No, I enjoy walking." he said slipping on his jacket and picking up one of the motel keys and his pack.

"You got your phone?" Dean asked before he could get out the door.

"Yeah." he answered pausing in the doorway.

"You packing?"

"Yes mother." Sam said impatient to leave.

"Call if ya need a ride back."

"I will."

 **spn**

Sam pulled the door closed and let out the breath he was holding. He loved his brother dearly, but sometimes he could be a pain in the ass with his protectiveness. He headed across the parking lot not noticing his brother watching him out the window of their room. When Sam turned right onto the sidewalk, Dean slipped from the room and followed him. He may be going to a used bookstore, but there was something else going on too and he was going to find out what that was. He kept his distance and watched as Sam stopped at a small market and went inside. A few minutes later he came out carrying what looked like a flower in his hand. This really peaked Dean's interest wondering just what his brother was up to.

Dean lost sight of his brother when he turned into the park and walked faster trying to find him again. He scanned the people in the park searching for his brother. How could he lose his too tall brother anyway, Dean thought until a shaggy head caught his attention. He stepped up to a tree and leaned against it as he zeroed in on him. Sam was sitting on a bench talking to a girl with a hot pink hat on. So that was his big secret, he had a girl. Dean smiled broadly as Sam handed her the flower and pushed off from the tree to head back to the motel. He couldn't see her too well with that hat on, but she looked like a cute girl. Sammy was being a normal male for a change. He was happy about that; he had been worried about him for a while. Losing Jessica had really put him in a funk that Dean didn't think he was ever coming out of.

 **spn**

"This is for you." Sam said holding out the flower to Sophie.

"Why thank you, that was sweet of you." she smiled, taking it from him. "So where are you at now?"

she asked turning toward him slightly so they could talk.

"They're on the run from everyone. You're right, I thought I had it figured out and it went sideways."

"Right. That's what I like about his books, he keeps you guessing until the end."

"Sophie, can I ask you something?" Sam asked slowly looking down at his hands that were clasping his book and looking up at her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked giving him her full attention.

"Would you like to go out for lunch or get a coffee or something with me?" he asked quickly wanting to get it out before he changed his mind.

"Oh." Sophie said softly as sadness dropped over her face and she looked away trying to decide how to let him down gently. She really liked him and enjoyed their conservations, but she couldn't let this go any futher, it wouldn't be fair to him. "I can't, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't lead you on, if I did I apologize." she told him. "I should go, thanks for the flower. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." she said softly before walking away. She fought the tears until she was far enough away from him that he wouldn't see them. Her heart broke to hurt him like that, but it was for the best she kept telling herself.

Sam sat there too shocked to speak or move. He didn't think he had read her wrong, she liked him, he was sure of it. From their talks, he knew she didn't have a boyfriend. He couldn't understand why she would say no. He fought the wetness in his eyes as he saw her turn the corner and disappear. This was not how he expected this to go and he was at a loss with what to do. There was a hollowness in his chest that tightened as the pain made him groan softly. It was like a part of him walked away and he felt lost without it. He finally got up and wandered toward the motel not really paying attention to things around him and missing the motel the first time. He looked up realizing his mistake and turned to retrace his steps.

 **spn**

Dean looked up when the door opened and Sam walked in. He saw the look of loss and hopelessness on his face as he dropped his pack by the door.

"We can leave if you want." he said in a dull, lifeless voice before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

Dean heard the lock on the bathroom door engage and sat there wondering what the hell just happened. That was not the brother that left earlier; he wasn't sure who he was. He had not seen Sam like this since...Damn! Something happened with that girl and his brother was suffering. He waited and listened closely when water was turned on in the bathroom. He knew Sam wouldn't be taking a shower since he didn't take his bathroom bag or clean clothes in with him.

"Sammy you ok?" Dean called from outside the bathroom door.

"'m fine." Sam mumbled back to him trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"You do know who you're talking to right?" Dean asked. "I know something's wrong, open up."

"Give me a sec." he growled back. Sam splashed cold water on his face as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't want Dean to know he had been crying and wiped the moisture from his face.

"C'mon Sammy, don't make me pick this lock, you know I can be in there in five seconds." he told him.

Sam looked toward the door knowing by the tone of Dean's voice he wasn't joking. He turned the water off and steeled himself for his brother's onslaught before unlocking the door and opening it to come face to face with Dean. Dean stood there not moving, letting his eyes quickly roam over his brother's face noting the redness of his eyes and his avoidance of his gaze.

"Talk to me." Dean ordered going into big brother mode.

"Its nothin'" he sighed trying to get around Dean's body.

"Was it the girl you've been seeing?" he asked stepping back so he could get by.

Sam faltered in his tracks and looked around giving Dean a sideways glance. He had been so careful, how could he know about Sophie, he wondered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know about the girl, so what's goin' on?" he questioned crossing his arms and staring at his brother. He stared at Sam hard for a moment and realized something. "You love her, don't you?"

Sam knew that look and knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with him.

"I asked her out and she said no." he finally whispered looking down at the floor as his body sagged and he sat on the end of his bed. "It doesn't matter how I feel now, she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"She give a reason?"

"No."

"Did you do something to upset her?"

"No, I don't think so."

"And you're giving up?" Dean frowned at him. "I'd at least ask her why, there has to be a reason. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, I followed her home one day, it's near the park."

"Ok, c'mon. You're goin' to her house and ask her. You deserve a reason why, especially if you feel that way about her." Dean stated pulling Sam up off the bed and pushing him toward the door.

"Stop, I can't do that!" Sam complained trying to get free from his brother.

"If you don't I will."

"You don't know where she lives."

"Do you want me to start knocking on doors?" he asked not giving up.

"You wouldn't." Sam scoffed.

"You do know who you're talking to, watch me."

"Ok, ok." he submitted knowing his brother would do just that. "I'll show you where she lives."

 **spn**

Dean pulled into the driveway of the house where Sophie lived. He looked over at Sam and saw fear and doubt on his face. He knew Sam was thinking it had something to do with him was the reason she said no. He was his own worse enemy at times and way to hard on himself.

"Go on Sammy, go see her." he encouraged him.

"Alright." he said opening the door to get out. "You don't have to wait, I can walk back."

"I'll wait." Dean told him making himself comfortable in the driver's seat.

 **spn**

Sam stood at the door trying to get his nerve up to ring the bell. He took a deep breath and pushed the button listening to a ringing inside the house. He heard movement inside and the door opened. Sam looked at the middle aged, attractive woman knowing without a doubt it was Sophie's mother, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked looking questioningly at Sam.

"Hello ma'am, would it be possible to speak with Sophie?" he asked as politely as he could.

She looked closely at him for a moment before responding.

"You must be Sam."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please, come in Sam, my name is Helen." she said opening the door further to allow him to enter.

Sam gave his brother a final glance before stepping into the foyer of the house. He glanced around at the decor, noticing it was neat and clean. Helen stepped back after closing the door and spoke to Sam.

"I know why you're here, but Sam, please don't think too badly of Sophie. She told me what she did and I'm truly sorry. She never meant to hurt you, I hope you'll believe that." Helen told him before taking one of his hand in hers. "Sam, I want to thank you for what you did do for Sophie. I've not seen her that happy in a long time."

"Helen, what's going on with Sophie?" Sam asked confused by what she was saying.

"She should be the one to tell you." Helen said, smiling sadly. "Her room's down the hall there on the right." she pointed. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Thank you." he nodded walking down the hall toward the back of the house.

Sam wasn't sure what to expect, but he wasn't prepared for what he did see. The room looked like it had been a sitting room or something until it was changed into Sophie's bedroom. There was the hum of an oxygen machine setting off to the side, a hospital bed sitting near the window where she could see the bird feeders and several bottles of medicine sitting on a dresser with bottles of water. His legs grew weak as he grabbed the doorway to hold himself up. Sophie was lying on the hospital bed, her eyes closed. She had a canula for the oxygen in her nose helping her breath. So this was what she was hiding from him, she was sick, but how sick was the question. He walked slowly to the side of her bed and sat down in a comfortable chair. He looked around the room and saw a bookcase filled with books, some magazines, her hot pink hat, several pairs of shoes and some extra bedding. Sam looked to the bed again where Sophie lay and took in her fragile form. She looked paler than this morning and he didn't realize how thin she was until now that he was seeing her without her jacket and baggy pants on. She was dressed in shorty pajamas that had stars and moons on them and a light blanket covered her bare legs. He didn't want to disturb her, so he carefully pulled the blanket up her body and stood up to leave. Without thinking about it, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving her to rest.

Sam found Helen in the living room reading a book. He moved on autopilot and went to sit on the couch across from her.

"She was asleep, I didn't want to wake her." he said quietly. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sophie was diagnosed with a sixteen letter word no one can pronounce about a year ago. It's slowly destroying her body. They gave her six to eight months to live and that was almost a year ago. There's no treatment or anything the doctors can do to help her. She's already lived past the time they gave her. She's strong and she's stubborn. Gets that from me." Helen smiled. "I think she was about to give up, but then she met you and I saw that fight come back in her. She talked about you and how smart you were. Those meetings gave her new life, she so looked forward to them."

"But why did she cut it off? I only ask her out for a meal or coffee."

"Sophie has a kind heart and she didn't want to see you get hurt when she dies. She was hoping you wouldn't get serious about her." Helen explained.

"Helen, I think that's too late, I think I love your daughter, I have since the first time I saw her in the park with that hot pink hat on." Sam told her. "If she will let me, I want to be here for her. I **need** to be here for her."

Tears welled up in Helen's eyes when she how sincere Sam was about this. She just knew from Sophie's description of him, he was a caring and loving person. How could she deny him this, if he wanted to do it.

"I can help you too. We'll take care of her together." he said getting up. "I need to tell my brother to bring my bag from the motel and let him know he can leave."

"Alright, I won't stop you; I'm not sure how Sophie will feel when she wakes up."

"I'll make her understand, don't worry." Sam said getting up and heading for the door. "I'll be back in a moment."

 **spn**

Dean looked up when he saw Sam coming toward the Impala. He saw sadness had settled over him, but also an air of determination. He rolled the window down when he stopped by his door.

"So, what's going on?"

"I'm staying here with Sophie, can you go get my bag and bring it back?"

"What?...Hold on, that was fast, you're moving in with her?"

"She's sick Dean...That was what she was hiding from me and why she said no. She didn't want me to have to watch her..." he said trying to hold in his emotions in front of his brother. "You can leave and I'll call you afterwards to find out where you're at."

Dean stared hard at Sam as he digested what he was just told. He could see the tears threatening to spill from Sam's eyes and made a quick decision, knowing it was the only one he could make.

"No way in hell I'm letting you stay here by yourself bro. I'll go get your bag, but I'm staying."

"Look, you don't even know her, I'll be ok."

"If you love her, I think I need to get to know her."

"Dean, I don't know..."

"Don't care Sammy, you're not talking me out of it."

"Excuse me." a female voice called interrupted their arguing.

Sam and Dean looked up to see Helen standing nearby politely waving her hand at them.

"I couldn't help but hear you and I think I have the solution. You can use my guest room; it has two twin beds in it. Sam, you can be near Sophie and your brother can be near you."

"Oh no ma'am that's too..."

"Nonsense young man, why would you want to pay for a room at a motel, when this one's free?"

"Only if you let us pay you something." Dean started.

"Do you know what it means to have my daughter with me for a little longer? I couldn't pay you enough money for that gift. Please accept my offer."

Dean thought about it for a moment and then answered her.

"Alright, but I'm going to buy some food. It's not right you having to feed us too."

"If you insist, my name's Helen by the way."

"I'm Dean, Sam's older brother."

"It's nice to meet you, now go get your bags and come on back. I'll leave the front door open for you. Come on Sam, we need to get fresh linen for the beds and open the windows to let it air, its not been used in a while." she said looping her arm through Sam's and pulling him back toward the house.

Dean watched them go as he cranked the Impala. He liked that woman; she seemed honest, strong willed and spoke her mind. He wanted to meet her daughter and see what kind of person she was since she captured his brother's heart. He headed for the motel to retrieve their bags and checked out. There was a store not too far from the motel so he decided to stop by on the way back and pick up some food. If she was willing to let them stay there, they needed to supply some of the food.

 **spn**

Sophie began to wake up and rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision. She jumped slightly when she saw a familiar figure sitting by her bed reading a book. She thought she was dreaming until he spoke to her.

"Hey, have a good nap?" Sam asked giving her a warm smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked raising the bed so she could sit up. "How did you find me?"

"I have to confess, I followed you home one day." he said sitting his book aside to help her with her pillows.

"But what are you doing here, in my bedroom?"

"My brother convinced me to come here and ask you why you said no. I saw your bedroom, but didn't want to wake you so I talked to your mother."

"So you know now." Sophie sighed looking down at her hands that were clutching the blanket. "It's ok, you can go, you don't need to stay."

"Stop it." Sam told her reaching over and taking one of her hands in his. "I'm not going anywhere, you may not believe this but I love you and I'm not letting you go through this alone."

"No you can't, I don't wanna hurt you." she begged as tears filled her eyes. "I can't give you a relationship that other women can; it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Making me go will hurt me more than me staying. I wanna be here for you, with you, support you, please let me." Sam begged her.

"You know, when we first met...I felt it, but I told myself I couldn't let myself feel anything for you. It would be wrong when I knew what was going to happen to me." she said looking down at their hands.

"And how do you feel now?" Sam asked quietly moving to sit down beside her on the bed.

"No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself for falling in love with you too." she said looking up at his face.

Sam smiled at her and lowered his face to hers to gently kiss her. He cupped her face in one hand as she ran her hand up his arm and to the back of his neck. Sam ran his tongue over her lips asking for permission which he got when she parted her lips to let their tongues meet. Sam broke the kiss and looked down at her upturned face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but ok."

"You'll tell me if you're not right?"

"I will."

"Promise?" he questioned again.

"I promise." she replied.

"Do you feel like getting up, there's someone that wants to meet you."

"Yes, I need to move around some." she said pushing the blanket back and taking the oxygen line from her nose. "Can you hand me those sweats over there?"

"Sure." he replied getting up and retrieving a pair of light weight sweats for her.

She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped the pants over her pajama bottoms before standing up. She wobbled slightly and Sam was at her side instantly putting an arm around her waist to support her.

"I'm ok, I get like that when I first stand up." she told him but not pushing his hand away either. Once she had slippers on, they walked out toward the kitchen to find Helen and Dean talking over a cup of coffee.

"Dean this is Sophie, Sophie, that's my brother Dean." Sam introduced them pulling out a chair for her to sit down in.

"It's nice to meet ya Sophie." Dean said standing up and offering his hand to her.

"Likewise, Sam has told me a lot about you." she smiled taking his hand to shake.

"Oh he has has he?" Dean quirked looking at his brother.

"It was all good, don't worry." she giggled seeing Sam squirm under his brother's gaze.

"Better of been, 'cause pay backs a bitch." Dean smirked. "Excuse me ladies."

"Oh don't worry Dean, I've heard worse than that in my life." Helen said patting Dean on the arm. "Think you can eat something dear?"

"I'll try." Sophie told her.

"Ok, how can I help?" Dean asked getting up and rubbing his hands together.

"So you cook?" Helen asked moving to the main part of the kitchen.

"I dabble, so I'm all yours, just tell me what to do."

Sam sat down beside Sophie and they watched her mother and his brother joining forces to fix a meal.

"I like him." she whispered to Sam.

"He does grow on you." Sam answered taking her hand in his. They both looked toward the kitchen when Dean started laughing to be joined in by Helen.

 **spn**

They sat around the dining room table enjoying the food. Sam watched Sophie pick at her food but made sure she did eat some. He praised his brother and Helen for the delicious food and tried to keep the conservation light. Sophie looked happy and relaxed and was laughing at something Dean said. He didn't know how long she had, but he was going to make it as pleasant and happy as he could.

"Since you guys cooked, I'll do the dishes." Sam offered when they finished their meal.

"Nonsense son, that's what dishwashers are for. I'll have them loaded and it running in no time." Helen told him pushing her chair back from the table.

"You two go on into the living room, watch the tube or something, I'll help Helen." Dean told Sam and Sophie as he gathered the dirty dishes off the table. "Go on get!"

"Come on Sophie, you can't argue with my brother, he's hardheaded." Sam told her helping her up.

"We can go see what movie's playing tonight." she suggested.

"It's not horror is it?"

"Probably not." she laughed at him. "Why, do you get scared?"

"Not exactly, let's just say I've seen enough horror over the years."

"Maybe it'll be a comedy." she said sitting on the couch and reaching for the remote.

Sam made himself comfortable beside her and molded her to his side draping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned back into him feeling the support and comfort he gave her. She let her head snuggle into his shoulder feeling his warmth spread through her.

"Ok, we've got the choice of Taken, The Avengers, The Mummy II or we can check out regular channels to see what's playing."

"Your choice, I'm good with anything." Sam told her.

"The Mummy II it is." she said picking the channel and setting the remote down.

 **spn**

"So what we watching?" Dean asked as Helen and he walked into the living room.

"The Mummy II." Sam told him as he settled into an overstuffed chair.

"I liked the first one; Brandon Frazier is one sexy man." Helen commented.

"Oh Helen behave yourself." Dean told her.

"What? I'm not blind nor am I over the hill yet."

"Mom!" Sophie cried while laughing. "More than we need to know." she said hiding her face in Sam's shirt.

"Well Helen, you are one sexy lady." Dean told her.

"Dean!" Sam chastised him.

"Well I'm telling the truth." Dean fussed at him.

"Why thank you for the complement Dean." Helen told him.

"Can we get back to the movie?" Sophie asked wanting to change the subject.

"Of course dear."

 **spn**

The movie was only half over with and Sam looked around the room. Sophie was asleep tucked under his arm and Dean was snoring softly in his chair.

"Guess it's just you and me dear." Helen whispered looking at the sleeping two.

"I'll put Sophie to bed and come back and get Dean headed that way." he told her slipping his arm under Sophie's knees to pick her up. He was surprised at how light she was and realized just how serious her illness was.

"Go on with Sophie, I'll get your brother heading to the guest bedroom." Helen said getting up from her chair. "She'll needs her oxygen at night."

"Thanks." Sam said shifting Sophie so he could stand. He carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. After finding the control for the bed, he let it down so she was more comfortable. He slipped her slippers from her feet and carefully pulled her sweats off. Sophie sighed and opened her sleepy eyes. "Hey." Sam whispered to her as he pulled the blanket up over her body.

"Stay with me." she asked looking hopefully up at him.

"Let me go change." Sam said kissing her nose and slipping the oxygen line on her face. "I'll be back."

"Ok." she smiled snuggling into her pillow.

 **spn**

Sam headed upstairs to the guest bedroom to change clothes and he met Helen coming down the stairs.

"He's all tucked in." she told him. "Good night Sam and thank you again for what you're doing."

"No thanks needed, this is something I want to do for Sophie."

"You're an answer to my prayers Sam. Now she'll have someone besides me to share her last days with. Some one who she loves and I know you love her." she said squeezing his hands. "Sleep well."

"I will, I'm gonna sleep with Sophie." he told her wanting her to know. "She ask me to."

"I'll see about getting a bigger bed tomorrow then." she said not batting an eye at his frankness.

"Thank you, good night." he said heading on up the stairs.

 **spn**

Being careful not to disturb her too much, Sam slid into the hospital bed behind Sophie. He pulled her into his arms and adjusted the blanket over both of them.

"I love you." she mumbled snuggling into his strong arms and going back to sleep.

"I love you too." Sam told her tucking her head under his chin and listening to her slow breathing. He lay awake listening to her breathing change as she struggled to get a breath. He rubbed her back and mumbled to her until it evened out once again. He didn't want to sleep, but after a couple of hours he slipped under and slept lightly. If Sophie moved he woke up enough to see she was ok and would doze back off. Dreams invaded his mind, making his sleep restless. He jerked awake and felt the small body moving at his side but whispered to her to go back to sleep as part of the dream came back to him. Sam's eyes filled with tears as he listened closely to her breathing, making sure it was ok. He turned his head and wiped his face on the pillow not wanting to let Sophie see him crying.

 **spn**

Dean yawned widely as he trooped down the stairs letting his nose guide him to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and looked around for Helen or anyone else awake. Not seeing anyone, Dean took a seat at the small breakfast table and sipped his coffee. He looked up when Helen came in the back door looking slightly sweaty.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked going to the fridge for water.

"I did, best sleep I've had in a while." he told her. "What have you been doing?"

"When the weather cooperates, I walk every morning before breakfast." she explained.

"Good for you." he said saluting her with his cup.

"I'm going to get a shower and then start breakfast."

"Want me to do anything?"

"You could get the biscuits out and put them in the oven on 350 for me."

"My pleasure. Have you heard any movement from them yet?"

"No, they were still asleep when I looked in on them before I went out."

"Be honest with me, how long do you think she has?" he asked quietly glancing out the door to be sure no one was there.

"Honestly, it could be days, a week or two, maybe a month, I can't really say. She lived longer than the doctors thought she would. Meeting your brother was the best thing that could of happened to her. She perked up and seemed to be getting a little stronger for a few days. She'd come home from the park every day talking about Sam and what they discussed that day. I haven't seen her that happy in a long time. It broke my heart when she came back yesterday crying and telling me she couldn't see Sam anymore, but I understood why she did it."

"Yeah, he was pretty devastated about that too. It took me threatening him to get him to talk to me."

"I'm just glad he did and you convinced him to come here to see Sophie."

"Me too."

"I'm off to get my shower." she told him heading down the hall.

"I'll get the biscuits in." he said getting up to turn on the stove.

 **spn**

Sophie began waking up but stopped when she felt the warm body beside her. She got her eyes opened and looked up into Sam's face.

"Morning." he said kissing her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while." she said smiling at him. "And you?"

"Ok." he replied helping her sit up before he got up. He wasn't going to tell her how restless his sleep had been or anything about the dream he had.

"I need to shower after Mom finishes up." she said going to the dresser for clean clothes.

"Do you need help?"

"No, there's a shower chair in there I use. Mornings are better for me, I feel stronger."

"I'm going to go grab a shower too and change." he told her.

"Go on, I'll be ok."

Sam headed up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He searched through his clothes for something clean to wear before heading into the bathroom.

 **spn**

Sam wandered into the kitchen and made a bee line for the coffee pot. He needed some caffeine in his system to wake him up.

"You ok?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, just need some caffeine to get going."

"Rough night?"

"Kind of, just gotta get use to the routine and what to expect." he told him taking a seat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Sam." Helen said heading into the kitchen. "If you guys need to do laundry, the washer and dryer are in the laundry room beside the back door."

"Thanks, I was starting to get low on clean clothes." Sam responded.

"Me too, I'll throw a load in after breakfast." Dean told him. "Bread should be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll get some eggs cooking and a pot of oatmeal going. Won't take long." she said getting the eggs out of the fridge.

"Got any plans today?" Dean asked Sam.

"Sophie likes to go to the park and read, I though we'd do that."

"Good morning everyone." Sophie said taking a seat by Sam.

"Hello dear, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes Mom, but I can get it."

"Sit. Allow me." Dean said. He took a kettle and ran fresh water before putting it on the burner to heat. "And the tea bags are where?" he asked looking from Helen to Sophie.

"Look in the cabinet to the right of the sink her cup is there and the tea is here." she showed him sitting a tin of tea on the counter. "You got it?"

"Yep, tea goes here." he said putting the tea in the screened holder. "And water goes in here, let it sit and it's ready."

"Very good."

"Do you take anything in it Kid?"

"Just honey's good."

"I saw that." he beamed going to another cabinet to find the honey.

"I though we could go to the park this morning, take our books and enjoy the nice day." Sam told her wanting to keep her routine as much the same as he could for as long as he could.

"I'd like that. But I guess I should use the wheel chair this time." she sighed knowing she was getting weaker but not wanting to scare Sam.

"No problem, I don't mind pushing." Sam told her giving his brother a quick glance.

Dean saw the look that crossed Sam's face and wished he could do something to make what was going to happen easier for him but he knew he couldn't. The only thing he could do was be there for him when it happened and support him along the way. A timer dinged behind him and he turned to the oven.

"Bread's ready. Who's for a hot biscuit and butter or honey?"

"That sounds good." Sophie said giggling as Dean juggled the hot biscuits off the pan and onto a plate.

"Ok, kiddies dig in." he said sitting the plate between them.

"Eggs and oatmeal will be ready in a few minutes. Dean, dear will you get the milk from the fridge and there's some diced fruit for the oatmeal in there too."

"Sure." he said turning to the fridge to get the items. "What are you doing today Helen?"

"I thought I might check the flower beds for weeds. I do like to get my hands dirty now and then."

"Mind some company?"

"Of course not."

Dean knew being a caregiver was stressful too and he wanted to keep Helen company and see if she needed to talk. Sometimes the caregivers were overlooked since they were not the ones sick and he knew this had to be hard on her too. She was losing her only child way too soon.

 **spn**

Sam unfolded the lightweight wheelchair and sat it up on the sidewalk. Sophie stood beside him waiting for him to finish before stepping down and taking a seat in it. Sam draped his pack over the handles before grasping them and pushing the chair down the walk.

The sky was slightly overcast, but the sun peaked from around the clouds making splotches of light that Sam rolled the wheelchair through as he neared the park and their bench. He looked at the bench and smiled when a bright ray of sunlight lit it up. Sam parked the chair by the bench and put on the breaks then helped Sophie out and onto it. He took his pack and removed two books, giving her one and taking the other. They sat in silence as each turned to their marked page to begin reading.

The words started blurring before Sam could even get the first page read. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate harder on the page but still couldn't make out the words. He stole a glance at Sophie and saw her arms tremble slightly as she tried to hold the book still. Sitting there on their bench made him realize just how fragile she was becoming. Even though he had only known her a short time, he could see how the disease was destroying her. He swallowed hard and blinked quickly trying to keep the tears at bay. Giving up on his reading, Sam reached over and pulled her into his lap and took her book. He nestled her against his chest as he began to read the book to her. Sophie didn't object to this action and sat quietly listening to Sam's voice bring the story to life for her. They stayed like that for nearly an hour until Sam decided it was time for them to go home. The day was darkening and he didn't want them to get caught in a shower. He knew it wouldn't be good for her and didn't want her catching a cold or worse.

 **spn**

Dean followed Helen to the garage where she got a small bucket for the weeds and two pairs of garden gloves.

"Here, try these I think they'll fit you." she told Dean holding out a green pair of gloves.

"I'm good, a few weeds won't bother me." he said.

"Yes, but if you happen to pluck poison oak or ivy out bare handed that would be disastrous for you my dear. Have you ever gotten into it before?"

Dean thought back to one summer at Bobby's Sam and him had gone exploring in the woods behinds his place and gotten into the crap. They both spent a week coated in calamine lotion and had to take oatmeal baths. Bobby taped oven mitts to his hands so he wouldn't scratch. Not a fun time at all, especially when it spread to areas he didn't want to think about. Dean squirmed for a second before accepting the gloves and trying them on.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt." he said trying to act nonchalant about it.

Helen hid her smile and led him outside to the front of the house. They started with the beds beside the house pulling unwanted weeds from around the flowers and bushes.

"So Helen, how are you doing?" Dean asked after they finished one bed and moved to another.

Helen looked over at him for a moment before answering him.

"You know the hardest thing for a parent to go through is the loss of a child. You always think that they will be burying you and have children of their own, but that wasn't in the cards for us. I not saying I'm fine, when she told me about her diagnoses...It almost destroyed me. That's news you never want to hear."

"Sam and me, we know about loss, both our parents are gone. It was beyond hard." he said softly as he continued to weed.

"After getting through the initial shock, I pulled myself together knowing I needed to be there for Sophie, I needed to take care of her as best I could. When we lost my husband, Sophie's father, it was hard, but he at least provided for me. He set up a trust fund so I could live comfortably for the rest of my life. I don't need fancy things so there is plenty to help take care of her too."

"I'm glad for that, but how are you holding up? I know she's getting worse."

"I've made my peace with it. Sophie and I have had long talks and we've said out good-byes already. Now its one day at a time. Dean I have been blessed with having her for this long, longer than any doctor thought she would live. I thank God every morning when I get up for another day with her. Your brother has given me this extra time and for that I will be forever grateful to the both of you."

"If you ever need to talk or need a shoulder to lean or cry on, I'm here for you." he said taking a glove off and laying it on her arm.

"Thank you Dean, you've been so kind and I still think you two were God sent to us." she smiled at him as her eyes filled with tears.

"Anything, you just need to ask." he whispered to her. "Alright, let's get rid of some weeds." he said wanting to get her mind on something else. "You really have a green thumb, your flowers are beautiful."

"Thank you, it was passed down from my grandmother, she could make anything grow. I remember playing among her flower beds as a child while she tended them. She would teach me how to care for them and make them grow."

"She sounds like an awesome woman."

"She was. I would spend my summers with her and help her. Those were some of the happiest memories of my childhood."

"Hey guys, we're back." Sam called to them from the sidewalk.

"Hello dears did you enjoy yourselves?" Helen asked.

"We did." Sophie replied letting Sam help her up.

"Looked like rain and didn't want to take any chances." Sam told them as he folded the chair to take inside. "We're gonna get a snack and I think Sophie needs to lay down for a bit."

"Sam, I'm ok." Sophie answered him.

"For me?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but not too long ok." she said giving in to him.

Sam smiled happily and led her into the house.

"Works every time." Dean chuckled.

"What am I missing?" Helen inquired.

"Sam's pathetic, puppy dog look, he used it on me growing up. Never could say no to him."

"I see." Helen laughed too. "Sophie had something like that too, worked every time with her father."

 **spn**

Dean washed up making sure to scrub his arms and hands thoroughly. He didn't wanna take any chances of break out. He grabbed a water and headed to Sophie's bedroom to check on them. Dean stood in the doorway and looked in seeing Sophie curled on her side facing Sam who was sitting in the chair with a book lying in his lap. They were both sleeping. Dean studied his brother knowing he was hurting but there was nothing that he could do to fix it. He strolled on to the kitchen leaving them to rest.

"Would you like a sandwich Dean?" Helen asked. "I'm making one for myself."

"That's fine, I checked on them, they're both asleep." he said sitting at the table.

"That's part of the symptoms, she'll be sleeping more, tired, weak, she'll stop eating and her body'll shut down." Helen told him.

"Is she in pain?"

"Some, but she has medicine for it, if she'll take it."

"Don't worry, Sammy'll take care of her. He'll be sure she does what she's suppose to."

"I'm sure he will, he seems like he can be very persuasive."

"Oh yeah that he can, he learned from the best."

"And I take it that was you?" she laughed as she assembled sandwiches for both of them.

"Of course." Dean beamed with pride. "Taught him everything he knows."

"I'd say he had a good teacher then. Do you want chips?"

"Might as well." he said pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

 **spn**

The next week passed by slowly and with each passing day, Sophie got worse. She wasn't able to walk anymore, or take care of herself. Sam never left her side as he tended to all her needs. He carried her to the back yard where they would sit for some fresh air. He would dress her, feed her, help her bathe and read to her. He hardly slept for fear she would need him during the night and barely ate, only when Dean forced him to.

"Why don't you go lay down for an hour or so, I'll stay with her." Dean told his brother one afternoon seeing how rundown he was getting.

"I'm ok." Sam replied dully rubbing his scratchy eyes.

"Sammy, you're not doing her any good making yourself sick. Now go lie down." he said more sternly switching to big brother mode. "I won't leave her and I'll come get you if she needs you." he said more softly while pulling Sam from the chair. "Listen to your big brother."

"You promise to wake me?"

"You know I will."

"Sam, you can use my room." Helen offered. "That way you won't be that far away. Come on dear, I'll show you." she said taking his arm and leading him from the room. Sam looked back at the bed one more time before being guided down the hall.

Helen led him into her bedroom and pushed him gently onto the bed. She pulled out a pillow and fluffed it before letting him lie down.

"Try to rest Sam, Sophie's in good hands." she told him picking up a blanket and shaking it out to drape over his long body. Exhaustion and worry weighted heavily on Sam as he let his eyes close and let sleep drag him under. Helen brushed a strand of hair from his face and smiled lovingly down at him before leaving him to sleep. She didn't see the tears that ran down his face as he turned over and sobbed into the pillow.

 **spn**

Dean sat by the bed and looked Sophie over seeing how it seemed like her body had shrunk. She looked so vulnerable and small. He startled when a soft voice spoke to him.

"Dee." she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey, hold on let me give you an ice chip." he said quickly reaching for the insulated cup and spooning a piece out. He carefully put it in her mouth and watched her to be sure she didn't choke.

Sophie leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting the chip melt in her mouth and sooth her dry and raw throat. She was almost to the point of not being able to swallow, but was able to let the liquid trickle down her throat. He offered her one more piece before putting it aside. He took her small hand in his and rubbed it carefully.

"Dee do somethin' for me." she spoke slowly and deliberately like it hard for her to form thoughts.

"Of course, you know I will." Dean replied concern laced in his words.

"Take care of Sammy...You know when...He's gonna need the support."

"You know I will, I've been taking care of him his whole life."

"It won't be long now, I can feel it." She coughed weakly and drew in a shaky breath.

"Should I get Sammy?" he asked getting up ready to run and get his brother.

"No, soon." she whispered closing her eyes and letting a single tear escape. "Hold me?"

Dean leaned over and scooped her into his strong arms and sat back into the chair. He pulled her protectively to his chest and let her snuggle into it. He jerked the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her when he felt the coolness of her skin. He couldn't control the tears that leaked from his eyes and ran down his face. He had not seen someone fight as hard as she had, but it was a battle she was losing. Dean began to softly hum to her as he listened to her labored breathing, feeling her warm breath against his arm. He knew she was not long for this world and prayed her journey would be quick and painless. He sat with Sophie in his arms for nearly an hour giving her the comfort and human touch she needed. When he was sure she was asleep again, he got up and tucked her back into her bed. He gathered his thoughts and wiped his face before steeling himself to go wake his brother. He needed to be here now to say his good-byes.

 **spn**

Dean looked down at his sleeping brother seeing the dark circles under his eyes and drawn expression even in his sleep. He hated to wake him, but he had promised.

"Hey Sammy, wake up." Dean spoke loud enough to wake him as he shook his leg.

"Sophie?" Sam questioned sitting quickly up in bed. He brushed his tousled headed hair from his face and worked on waking up his sleep exhausted mind. "I'm up." he mumbled tossing the blanket aside and swinging his legs off the bed. He stood up and worked to get his balance as Dean grabbed his arm to support him. "N'ed get to her." he slurred slightly shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

"C'mon bro, I got ya." Dean told him as he guided him down the hall to the other bedroom. He led him to the bed before letting go. Sam slid into the bed and curled around Sophie as if to protect her. He began to talk to her and Dean stepped from the room to give them some privacy.

"Remember the first time we met?" Sam whispered to her. "You were sitting on that park bench with that damn hot pink hat with a rainbow and unicorn on it reading your book. I was intrigued with you from the first moment I saw you. I was drawn to you as if by some magical force. You were all I though about and couldn't wait to see you again. I was running out of excuses to tell my brother so I could come to the park to see you." Sam smiled as he continued to talking hoping she was hearing him.

 **spn**

Dean found Helen in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses sitting in front of her. He dropped into the chair beside her letting out a deep breath. She poured whiskey into both glasses and pushed one his way.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it won't be long now...She knows." he sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "Sam's with her." he told her picking up the glass and taking a big swallow of the liquid, feeling it burn all the way down.

"As it should be. My baby girl'll let us know." Helen said trying to put on a strong front as she sipped from her glass and wiped the tears from her face.

Dean clasp her hands in his and squeezed them to let her know she wasn't alone in this. They would get through this together, she was family now and they stood by family.

 **spn**

The night wore on and no one slept in the house. Dean paced from room to room keeping check on Sam and Sophie and chugged the coffee Helen kept fresh. She stayed in the kitchen only occasionally stepping in to check on her daughter. She knew what Sophie needed now was Sam and she was ok with that. Sam sat by Sophie's hip always keeping physical contact with her. He rubbed her arms, kept her lips moistened with cream and kept her face and neck wiped with a cool cloth. Dean had turned on the radio and soft music filtered through the room making it feel less like a death watch. Dean had got Sam to drink some juice but not much of anything else. The night wore on and it got harder and harder for Sophie to breath. Sam did his best to comfort her being sure she knew he was there.

It was almost dawn when Sophie opened her eyes and focused on Sam for a brief moment and smiled at him. Sam saw it in her eyes, nothing needed to be said as she closed her eyes for a final time.

"Dean get Helen." Sam said quickly to Dean who was hovering nearby.

Dean hurried from the room to be met by Helen in the hall. He didn't have to say anything, she saw it on his face and they hurried back into the room. Sam was holding her hand and leaning close to talk to her.

"Its ok Babe, we're here, you've fought enough, time to go home, time to rest." he cried as he voice cracked. He bent down and kissed her slightly parted lips one more time and whispered in her ear. "If ya see my Mom and Dad, tell them I love them. You'll always be my unicorn, I love you."

Helen took Sophie's other hand and whispered to her.

"My sweet daughter I love you. You have been so strong and fought so hard. You don't need to fight anymore, let go, be at peace." she told her kissing her forehead.

"I'm here Kid." Dean told her laying a hand on her leg. "Don't worry, we'll be ok. I got your back."

Sophie drew in a long ragged breath and tensed her body before letting it out and relaxing. Sam felt for a pulse but didn't find one and shook his head as he bowed it letting tears drip from his face and a sob escape his lips. Helen turned to Dean who wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as she cried softly into his chest. Tears dripped down Dean's face as he looked at the peaceful face of Sophie knowing she was free now. He didn't notice Sam backing from the room and turn to run down the hall and out the front door disappearing into the early morning darkness. Helen wiped her face and pushed away from Dean before she spoke.

"Go take care of your brother Dean. You know where to find him." she said softly squeezing his hands before pushing him toward the door. "I'll take care of things here. Everything's already been arranged. Keep him away for a bit ok? He doesn't need to see this part."

Dean nodded to her and hurried from the room to find his brother.

 **spn**

Sam ran down the street trying to outrun his grief and sorrow. He only slowed when he realized he was at the park near their bench. The dawn of a new day was coming as the sun peaked over the trees to cast its first rays of light into the park. The sun's rays hit the many dew drops on the bench making them sparkle and glisten like a beacon to him. Sam stumbled to the bench and sat down not caring that his jeans were getting wet in the process. He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his face with his hands trying to let everything sink in. His face was wet from the tears he had shed. He was trying to come to terms with Sophie being gone from his life now. Sudden movement caught his eyes and he looked up to see a healthy Sophie smiling at him wearing her hot pink hat with the rainbow and unicorn. She glowed and shimmered slightly in the sunlight, not truly having a solid form.

"Sophie?" Sam croaked starting to get up until she shook her head no and took a small step back. He watched her mouth the words _I love you, good-bye_ and blow him a kiss before she began to shimmer more and slowly fade away. Sam leaned back on the bench and tried to decide if he had actually seen her or if it was just his imagination.

"S'mmy." a familiar voice called to him as Dean hurried to his side. He eased closer to his brother and sat down beside him. "You ok bro?" he asked him cautiously.

"I saw her." Sam murmured staring out into the empty park, a lost look in his eyes.

"Sophie?" he questioned.

"Yes, she was here and then she was gone. It was her spirit."

"I believe you, knowing what we know, you know it's possible."

"She told me good-bye and she loved me." he said as his voice hitched and he swallowed the sob building in his throat.

"Why don't we just sit here for a bit and watch the sunrise." Dean suggested leaning back and looking out toward the rising sun.

Sam didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He knew his brother would be there for him no matter what and he felt comfort in that. Sam leaned back, letting his body relax, his shoulder touching his brother's and looked at the sun too. He seemed to feel the strength in his brother and it gave him strength too.

 **spn**

They stood around the casket as the pastor concluded his service. He stepped away and gave his condolences to Helen before leaving. Sam and Dean stood to the side letting Helen step first to the coffin and place a rose on the casket. Sam stepped up and put a hot pink rose besides hers, letting his hand linger on the top for a few moments before stepping back not bothering to wipe the tears off his face. Dean took his rose and laid it with the others, pausing for a moment to say his good-bye. He fought back the tears knowing he had to be strong for his brother. They turned from the grave and walked with Helen back to the cars. Dean pulled his suit jacket off and draped it over his shoulder. Helen walked between the guys linking her arms in theirs.

"You know if you're ever back this way, you're always welcome in my home." she told them.

"Thanks, we'll do that." Dean said. "You're family now, if you ever need us you have our numbers." he told her accepting her hug before getting in the Impala.

"Good-bye Sam, you are one very special person and I know my daughter loved you very much." she said hugging him tightly.

"I loved her too. I just wish there had been more time." he said sadly. "You take care."

"I will, keep in touch." she replied kissing his cheek before he strolled around the car to get in. "Take care of your brother Dean." she whispered to Dean.

"Yes ma'am, I always do." Dean told her cranking up the car and with a final wave drove away.

Neither brother spoke for a long time; no words were needed for them to know each others thoughts. Sam had found love and lost it way too soon and it would take time for him to heal and his big brother would be by his side to help. Dean turned on the radio and let them music fill the silence as they headed to another hunt, in another town, doing their job of saving people, the family business.

 **The End**


End file.
